Doomsday
by Sylae
Summary: Les dernières pensées du Docteur avant d'avancer sans Rose...


**Auteur :** Sylae

**Genre :** Drame, romance

**Résumé :** Les dernières pensées du Docteur avant d'avancer sans Rose…

**Disclaimer : **Le baratin habituel, rien ne m'appartient… Doctor Who revient à Russel T. Davies et à la BBC.

_**Doomsday**_

Tu as tenu bon, jusqu'au bout. Je t'ai vu bravé le vent, tandis que mes deux cœurs cognaient avec une violence inouïe contre ma poitrine. Je t'ai vu lutté pour faire remonter ce levier, ce fichu levier qui n'avait aucune raison de se désactiver. Aucune raison. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela arrive, aucune raison pour que tu te sacrifies.

Et je t'ai vu te débattre, t'accrocher à ce levier. En vain, je t'ai tendu la main ; une main désespérée. Je criais, je hurlais…

_Hold on !!!_

Tu m'as regardé, et j'étais impuissant. Impuissant. Je ne pouvais pas t'aider, je ne pouvais pas te sauver ; et tes doigts lâchaient, progressivement, tandis que mes oreilles bourdonnaient, que mes cœurs menaçaient de transpercer ma cage thoracique. Et que tu me fixais de tes yeux désespérés, dans un ultime regard.

Et tu as lâché. J'ai hurlé, recouvrant les rafales de vent de ma voix stridente ; je t'ai vu te diriger tout droit vers la mort, sans pouvoir rien faire. Aspirée par la faille que j'avais moi-même créée.

Et il est apparu. Pete. Il t'a rattrapé au vol, sans que je ne puisse réaliser. Tu m'as jeté un dernier regard, avant de disparaître. Téléportée, dans l'autre dimension. Dans l'univers parallèle.

Le passage s'est progressivement refermé, et j'ai attendu. J'ai fixé le ciment reconstitué, incrédule, les cœurs battants, que tu réapparaisses. Les yeux exorbités, j'ai espéré, tout en sachant que c'était en vain.

J'ai avancé, lentement, vers le fond de la salle. Les cœurs meurtris, je me suis collé contre le mur, pour sentir les dernières particules de ta présence. Te sentir encore un peu, juste un peu. Rien qu'un peu. Encore un instant, profiter de la présence de ma Rose Tyler.

* * *

Pour toi, j'ai brûlé un soleil, j'ai achevé prématurément la vie d'une supernova. C'était vital. Te voir, te parler… Une dernière fois… Te dire au revoir, adieu…

Tes yeux, ton rire, tes larmes…

_I love you…_

Et ces mots que je n'ai jamais pu prononcer… Qui hante mon esprit, mon corps et mes cœurs… Faisant vibrer ma chair et mon âme… En réponse aux tiens…

_Rose Tyler…_

Ils sont inscrits en moi désormais, sans jamais pouvoir sortir. Et ta douleur et ton amour l'accompagnent…

* * *

Et je suis seul, entouré par le silence. Le Tardis lui-même semble en deuil ; lui aussi a perdu une compagne.

Une compagne. Comme si c'était n'importe laquelle, comme si elle était remplaçable, comme si…

Rose…

J'ai tant laissé derrière moi… Au fil des années, au cours des régénérations, j'ai abandonné quantité de personnes…

Certains sont morts, pour sauver des vies.

J'en ai délaissé d'autres, parce que je ne supportais pas de les voir vieillir.

Je savais que tu ne serais pas différente, que tu ne serais pas éternelle. Mais tu étais si jeune, si pétillante de vie, si tout… Tu me faisais oublier que tu étais mortelle. Le Grand Méchant Loup. Comment pouvais-je te voir comme une simple humaine… ?

Ca devait arriver. Tu devais m'être enlevé, par la mort brutale ou la plus lente, le temps, qui t'aurait creusé le visage tout en m'oubliant… Mais tu étais Rose Tyler. Tu es Rose Tyler. La femme flamboyante, loyale, têtue, attachante. Celle qui avait la vie devant elle…

_How __time you stay with me ? _

_Forever._

Ca devait arriver. Mais c'était trop tôt. Pourquoi ? Tu m'as tout offert, tout donné. Ta vie, ton rire, ton cœur… Je le savais, je lisais ton amour et ton admiration dans chacun de tes regards, dans chacun de tes sourires… Et je m'en nourrissais, jour après jour, plongé dans tes yeux bruns. Et malgré tout, par lâcheté, par peur, je n'ai jamais rien tenté. Comment me résoudre à t'aimer alors que tu étais éphémère, si volatile… ? Comment me résoudre à souffrir…

Alors qu'aurais-tu pu m'apporter de plus ? C'était une voie sans issue. Et pourtant… Juste un peu de temps, juste vivre cet amour par les regards tendres, les petits gestes, les rires complices… Te respirer, susciter ton admiration devant tel ou tel nouveau paysage, partager l'Univers, le Temps et l'Espace avec toi…

Tu m'as fait sentir que le bonheur était à portée de main. Qu'après la destruction de mon peuple et mon errance, il y avait encore de la joie, de la vie, des désirs. Mais plus que cela, l'essence de l'Univers savait qui tu étais. _The Bad Wolf_. Et m'a influencé en conséquence…

Mais j'imagine que tant d'insouciance avait un prix. Que tu ne pouvais pas m'être accordé pour toujours. Que nous ne pouvions pas voyager éternellement.

Ma seule consolation est de savoir que tu es en sécurité, que tu vas vivre une vie formidable, soutenu par ta famille. Moi, je suis seul. Où me porter ? Je choisissais nos destinations en fonction de toi.

Tu m'as redonné goût à la vie ; la Guerre du Temps et la destruction de Gallifrey étaient loin derrière moi quand tu me souriais.

Je ne te remercierais jamais assez.

Cette nouvelle vie, le nouvel homme que je suis, je te le dois.

Un homme qui peut de nouveau s'attacher aux gens.

Un homme qui veut vivre.

* * *

Dans un instant, je m'extirperai de la léthargie dans laquelle je me suis plongé, et je reprendrai les commandes du Tardis. Pour aller où ? Je ne sais pas. Au gré de mes envies.

Je vais à la rencontre de nouvelles personnes, de nouvelles aventures, de nouveaux plaisirs. Grâce à toi, je sais que l'Univers me réserve encore des surprises. Tu as été la plus belle.

Je vais tourner une nouvelle page de ma vie, pour entamer un nouveau chapitre. Car il faut vivre, avancer. Mais je n'oublierais jamais à qui je dois ce que je suis. Je n'oublierais jamais quel être merveilleux est à l'origine de ma renaissance.

Et peut-être, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, je te retrouverais…

_Rose Tyler… _


End file.
